


Away From Eyes

by Hyacinthium



Series: Hyacinthium's Discord Shorts [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Fantasy Fulfillment, M/M, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi has a rather dicey fantasy that he wants to live out, and the school campus is always fairly safe too. So, why not?





	Away From Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have kinks. I like those kinks.

Kokichi has been stuffing his ass with a large butt plug, going through the whole day at school, and is now taking a quick break to add more lube. Just to be safe.

He has even picked out an isolated bathroom.

Sure, it's the last week of high school... But Kokichi has the best grades and all that jazz.  
No expulsion for finally giving into that exhibitionist kink.

Except that someone actually enters the bathroom. The most isolated bathroom on Hope's Peak campus. While Kokichi fucking has two fingers in his ass and a bottle of lube pouring onto his gem ended anal plug. And he knows those socks. Those galaxy print monsters are his bane.

Staying still, praying that Kaito gets the hell out or does something embarrassing like fart, Kokichi stays perched on the toilet and oh god-

No.

Kaito sighs in the other stall and unzips his pants, and Kokichi knows very well what the next few sounds are.

Kaito is jerking off.

Kaito is jerking off while Kokichi is frozen in dismay.

Kokichi stares down at his sex toy and tries to imagine that Kaito doesn't sound like really hot porn noises. He fails when Kaito starts to mutter Kokichi's name.

Shiny and specially made glass stares up at Kokichi. He bought this pretty princess anal thing because the other options had been, and still were, utterly boring.

It's covered in lube and Kokichi's ass is prepared as ever.

Kaito is literally just maybe five feet away. Dick out and fantasies obvious. Kokichi isn't entirely sure on how to feel about the way that Kaito is groaning for him.

No wonder Maki and Kaito never actually got together. To think that Kokichi just laughed and called Kaito a stupid White Knight faux Chad. Nah, Kaito is just fucking dumb. Stupid.  
Masturbating in a public restroom where anyone could find you.

Yeah. Stupid like that.

Or trying to quickly and quietly shove your plug back up your needy ass, because you want to try something fun.

Kokichi isn't doing that right now, no sir.

Kokichi prays that the plug and himself will refrain from noises, and he does manage to make only a hissing exhale.

His cute butt plug makes a soft squelching sound when it hits home to his wet rim. Kokichi's eyelashes flutter. Is he caught now? Is Kaito going to hear him and stop and then look over-  
Kokichi had taken all of his clothing off. For cleanliness reasons…

Kaito's hand doesn't seem to stop and time continues.

Kokichi pretends that he's sagging in relief instead of disappointment. He totally didn’t want Kaito to find him anyway. Kokichi squeezes his own hard cock and covers his mouth.

The toilet is uncomfortable to have his entire body clinging onto it. Kokichi wants to get dressed and run off. Kokichi wants to sneak down and crawl over to Kaito's stall and then tease the astronaut into accepting a blowjobs.

Or other things.

Kokichi wants to just wait this out and use it as masturbation fuel for the rest of his life. He even as a title.

(That Time I Wore Panties and A Buttplug To School, Subtitled,  
AND WAS A FUCKING COWARD.)

Kokichi can't think of a better subtitle. Maybe just a ft Momota Kaito ended onto the end there.

"S-shit, Ouma!"

Kokichi's spine tingles and his ass throbs around its toy.

He really really wants to just expose himself to Kaito and then whatever. This kind of event is straight out of his fantasies. So why is he getting cold feet despite his boner being so strong?  
"You fucking brat..."

Eyes shut, Kokichi opens his mouth.

"..." and nothing comes out.

Kokichi blinks in confusion at himself and tries again. The only result is air.

What- why is? Kokichi tries again to say or make any kind of noise, but his voice isn't working. It's as if his body is trying to force him into action.

His small frame shivers and precum leaks out of Kokichi's cock.

One foot gets to meet the chilled floor again.

Kaito doesn't seem to notice, even when Kokichi has both feet on the tiles of their shared hideaway.

Kokichi should have worn the nipple clamps too.

He ducks down and under, "Surprise, Momota-chan! It's the obj-"

Cum spurts into Kokichi's hair, across his face, and the hot fluids slowly drip down onto his lips while Kokichi's eyes glaze over in shock and a gratified horror.

"The object of your desires," Kokichi mumbles.

Kaito pants, hand still milking himself on instinct, and he doesn't seem to fully comprehend that those big purple eyes belong to Kokichi. A very naked and very aroused Kokichi. Who just suddenly showed up.

Kokichi watches as a bit more semen drips down from the head of Kaito's penis.

It's warm, on him. It's warm and it feels great even though a slow clump just forced one of Kokichi's eyes closed. He could absolutely clean it off. Kokichi just doesn't want to.

Kaito makes some aborted attempts to say something. They most sound like scandalized gasps  
Kokichi stands up on wobbly legs and quickly sinks himself into Kaito's lap. Kaito gets a full ten seconds to speak. He doesn't, so Kokichi kisses him and soon feels Kaito's tongue force its way into his mouth.

Good. It's good. It's re-

"Hmmmrf?!" Kokichi jolts when a large hand makes its way to his ass. "Kkhha-"

But neither the hand and Kaito's mouth give Kokichi an easy time. The later keeps opening up Kokichi's own even further, until all Kokichi can do is make messy and slurred moans. The first keeps grabbing Kokichi's ass cheeks it's Kaito's God given right.

Kokichi rocks back and forth, the tip of his dick gaining wonderful friction from occasionally rubbing against Kaito's shirt and cock.

Kaito's fingers travel downwards and pause. The hand on the back of Kokichi's hand grips his hair a little bit harder. Kokichi's heartbeat would probably sound dangerous to a doctor, but that's fine, because Kaito just found Kokichi's plug.

Taking the chance to breathe, Kokichi whines when Kaito slowly licks his own cum off of Kokichi's face. The resulting kiss feels delightfully filthy.

Kokichi might say something, but his lightheadedness keeps him from really knowing. His body is too busy twitching and buzzing on the inside.

Whatever it is must be something that Kaito likes hearing.

The plug first gets slowly moved around, making even more precum escape Kokichi's flushed penis. He wiggles along with it.

Kokichi's back aches and he yells right next to Kaito's ear- because oh-

There's a loudly obscene sound as the butt plug gets yanked out of Kokichi's hole, with neither mercy or warning.

He slumps into Kaito's body and absently looks at the other man's half hard penis. A finger gently circles Kokichi's sensitive rim.

"Please? Please, please let me?" Kaito seems to ask.

Kokichi can't read lips right now and his brain is fuzzy. Nothing feels real. Kokichi reaches back and grabs Kaito's teasing hand.

Fingers find themselves getting pressed past that ready rim of muscle-

Kokichi grins up at Kaito's conflicted visage, "Fuck me until I can't scream."

The moment he says it makes Kokichi feel another rush, but Kaito is already scooping him up properly and repositioning him. Kokichi is now snug up against Kaito's still clothed body. Each twitch of movement makes the nerves of Kokichi's dick light up. Kaito's own penis easily wins any size contests too, and Kokichi wants it inside of him.

Kaito's fingers start to move into Kokichi's ass.

He can feel the way that Kaito groans, maybe from the fact that Kokichi needs no preparation due to the plug. But Kaito just puts in more fingers and keeps exploring. Keeps rubbing and spreading.

"Fuck, man," Kaito whispers. "How long have you been up to this?"

Kokichi just laughs.

"I've been squirming a-around that thing since we came to school!" he admits. It feels amazing, seeing Kaito's face cycle through so many reactions.

Arousal, a sudden realization, something like disbelief and want.

A particularly energetic finger brushes into Kokichi's prostate. Kokichi doesn't even have to tell him before Kaito goes after the spot with fever.

"So you're just that fucking perverted?" Kaito asks.

Kokichi moans and bucks backwards, unable to respond when his prostate gland is being assaulted.

His eyes fill up his tears and he faintly hears Kaito start to apologize, feels him slow down. That's not what Kokichi wants-

"Call me more names! Please, I really am like that, I waited and-" and Kokichi stares up at Kaito with teary eyes, begging for Kaito to tell him how much of a mess he's gonna get turned into.

Carefully calculating just how far he can get Kaito to go while they both enjoy themselves.

It's not fun if Kaito stops liking it.

Will Kaito happily call Kokichi a wanton slut? A whore? Kokichi has no clue what the cut off point might be.

Still, Kokichi getting found and fucked in public by someone he knows is a long standing fantasy. He's going to fucking milk it for all its worth.

"I really really want it, Kaito!" Kokichi whimpers in that way he thinks someone like Kaito should like. True to expectations, Kaito's fingers twitch inside of him.

Kokichi rubs his body into the much larger one supporting him.

"I heard you... You were saying my name and touching yourself, and I kept trying to make myself-" Kokichi cuts himself off and buries his face into Kaito's chest.

An arm wraps around Kokichi's shoulders. His breath hitches from the sudden warmth and another finger entering him.

Kokichi near giggles with glee, "I should have given in sooner. Then, Kaito could have cum inside of me instead."

If there is one thing that guys like, it's the idea of getting to give a creampie.

And a second thing.

"But feeling Kaito's semen all over my face... I'm so happy," Kokichi says.

Kaito pounds his fingers into Kokichi's prostate and Kokichi can distantly feel his body jerk around in Kaito's hold.

He can hear each lewd noise produced by the finger fucking, and most importantly Kokichi can feel how Kaito is almost fully hard again. Just some bad dirty talk, and now Kaito's hesitant mannerisms are almost gone.

"Ouma!" Kaito says when a small hand finds his dick.

"You can fuck my mouth instead," Kokichi murmurs. "I heard you talk about wanting to shut me up."

Kaito's flushed face becomes red and faintly embarrassed.

"Well, that's a bit different from what I..."

Kokichi giggles and mentions that Kaito's dick will probably stretch him a lot, even after the large plug. It make Kaito start scrambling to get Kokichi's ass lined up with his cock.

"You really sure about this?" Kaito asks yet again. For someone who used to punch people a lot, he sure has grown into a softy. But maybe that just makes sense.

Kokichi, trembling from excitement, for a moment considers what Kaito would do if the answer ended up being no.

"Kaito," Kokichi sobs softly. "Kaito, please make me yours."

Kaito's eyes dilate and narrow, and Kokichi's hips jerk when Kaito fully enters him. Just one thrust.

"You've been teasing me this whole time, haven't you?" Kaito grunts.

Laughter and desperate whimpers escape Kokichi's bitten lips, "Y-yeah!"

Kaito carefully lifts Kokichi's body.

Kokichi likes to think that he can see a hint of bulge where Kaito's cock is. Was. Then Kaito slams him back down and Kokichi is cumming. It figures, really, that Kokichi who spent all day trying to to breathe too deeply would just-

"Fuck fuck fuck, Kaito! Kaito, k-" Kokichi babbles. He's cumming all over their stomachs after all, because Kokichi is really getting fucked by mister Hero of the blah blah blah.

Kaito lifts him up again and this time, he thrusts his own hips up. Goes even deeper and yes. God yeah, Kokichi's tummy even has a little bump when Kaito hits all the way into him.

"Fuck me more, just use me and fuck me! God, Kaito, you can even choke me, I swear I can take it!" Kokichi cries into Kaito's chest. His small body bouncing more and more with each second. "I came here because I love the idea of getting caught- I'm so glad that Kaito caught- mhhp?!"

Kokichi laughs hysterically into Kaito's kiss.

"Not doin' this just to get off," Kaito grunts into him.

W-wha-

"I'm having sex with you because - - - - -"

Kokichi wakes up to the sound of his alarm going off.

He blinks achingly tired eyes and glares over at his school uniform.

"Well fuck you too."

"Mm?" someone mumbles at his side, and Kokichi reaches over to smack Kaito's nose. Kokichi's ass still hurts, even if Kaito carried him home like a good peon.

"Shut up and help me get ready for the last day of school."

Kaito sighs and-

"Motherfucker did you just break my alarm clock?!"

Kokichi stomps his way into class and pretends that his isn't looking forward to the next rendezvous. He sneaks a peek at his phone and wonders what kind of roleplay one of them will want to try next. Maybe Kokichi can get his boyfriend to wear bondage under his clothes...

**Author's Note:**

> More Shuichi soon =^)


End file.
